


Just a Sample

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William makes an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sample

Grell slams the door to Will’s office open with a pout on her perfectly painted lips. “William.”

 

“Grell.”

 

“I was extremely kissable today, I’ll have you know.” Will hums vaguely, eyes on his paperwork. “Do you know how many kisses I received?” She pauses and stomps toward Will’s desk. “Zero!”

 

“This is truly a tragedy,” Will replies disinterestedly. His forehead creases as Grell smacks her hands down on his desk. “Grell,” he sighs. “I know what you want, but let me remind you we are at work.”

 

Grell’s mouth pulls even further down at the corners. Will’s gaze rises before he can tell himself not to be drawn in by the pitiful way Grell is pouting at him. He sighs again, eyes cutting toward the open door.

 

“No one is in the hallway.” Grell leans over his desk, hands splayed in the middle of his paperwork.

 

“Alright,” he relents. “Quickly.”

 

Grell beams. She tucks her fingertips into the loosened knot of Will’s tie and pulls him forward over his desk until their mouths meet. Her lips are waxy from her lipstick and taste of the overly sweet coffee she drinks.

 

Will’s hand finds the curve of her jaw and cradles her face as they kiss slowly. Grell breaks the kiss with a smile, the kind that curls the edges of her mouth and wrinkles one side of her nose. Will clears his throat, face heating. “Will that suffice?” he asks, leaning back.

 

He thumbs at the remnants of lipstick at the corner of his mouth as Grell grins at him. “It will,” she hums, pleased. “For now.” She pulls out a compact from her pocket and fixes her makeup. “I expect you to make up for your disgraceful lack of effort today when I see you tonight, William.” The compact closes with a snap.

 

Will raises an eyebrow at her, intrigued despite himself. Grell wiggles her fingers in a wave and blows him a kiss with her free hand. “Goodbye for now, darling!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out on [tumblr](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
